


Chat at Night

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [45]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gen, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Kwami Swap, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Miraculous Side Effects, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Playful Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sleepiness, Teenagers, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Adrien's thoughts to choosing Alya (and not choosing the blogger in the future) is thwarted by resident cuddle cat: Lady Noire.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Chat at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine how sleepy Adrien would be when he heard the cries of Sapotis. Scratch that. Imagine how cranky so many would be the next day after Sapotis. XD

Misterbug was not jealous. No. He definitely wasn't envious.

He knew Alya would be the right fox miraculous holder for the moment. With her mediocre knowledge regarding the miraculous and its holders and adjusted lifestyle (chasing them down to record their fights against akumas), Alya wouldn't be too much of a burden once transformed. To make it even more relevant, the blogger knew who the latest akuma is and thus, the akumatized object. Not wanting to spend anymore time outside his room (because his father is suspicious), Adrien went to Master Fu's parlor and nabbed the fox miraculous for Alya to utilize. He couldn't waste anymore time... ~~But maybe he should've.~~

"Bye, kitty!" Rena Rouge waved her hand, laughing when Lady Noire replied back with a playful cat scratch in midair followed by a _meow_.

"M'lady." Misterbug stood between the duo, not wanting to feel out of place. "Can you make sure the two girls get back home safely?"

"I will." Lady Noire waved and glanced towards the twins. "Who's ready to ride Noire express?"

" **Us!** " The twin girls cheered, pouncing onto the black cat. They all started giggling so Misterbug felt it was fine leaving those two in his partner's hands. He went to meet-up with Rena Rouge.

...

"That was _unreal!_ " Alya gushed, talking to Trixx. Misterbug is still bothered by the duo's interaction. _Lady Noire really liked talking with Alya more than him._ Alya kept talking. "I even teamed up with Misterbug and Lady Noire! We made a great team, am I right Trixx?"

"You're absolutely right, Alya." Trixx agreed. "I'm sure the three of you would make quite the team! You have all the makings of a true superhero. You're strong, brave; but most of all, you're trustworthy."

"Thank you for helping us, Alya." Misterbug shook out of his stupor, holding his hand out. "But I'll need to have that back."

"B-but! I could hold onto it in case you need help again." Alya covered the miraculous on her neck and Misterbug frowned. They made a promise and Nino told him Alya hates breaking promises. Wait. Was it Alya or Marinette? _Why didn't he take Marinette? Right. He couldn't find her anywhere._ Alya negotiated. "I could help you two patrol every day and-"

" _Alya._ " Misterbug stated and he furrowed his eyebrows at the woman flinching at his tone. "You made a promise."

"Please?" Alya begged and Misterbug will not budge.

"I will need to talk to the Guardian for that. Now? I need you to return the miraculous." Misterbug needs people he can trust and if this woman, although greatly liked by his partner, disagrees with him then they're going to have a problem in the future- His earrings begin to ring.

"Just give it to me!" Misterbug is now glaring at her, not wanting to be forceful to his classmate but if the second ring occurs then he might need to use some dirty tricks he learned in the fashion business. _He's going to guilt trip her so bad she's going to regret it._

"What if he doesn't approve? Will I still-" Alya pouted but the sound of her phone caused both individuals to stop. _It's a sound of a cat._ Alya gasped, holding her phone and then back at the necklace.

"Alya." Misterbug is going to de-transform and his classmate is being so stubborn. 'How is Nino so in love with her?'

"Okay. Here. I'm sorry." Alya apologized, pocketing her phone and grabbing the miraculous box while removing the necklace. "You're right. I should respect your decision."

'What did she and Marinette talk about?' Misterbug wondered. He knows the cat sound ringtone is set by Alya whenever Marinette calls, but he isn't sure how the idea of Marinette made Alya give in.

"Thank you." Alya said one last time before he needed to swipe the box to open a nearby door and close it behind him.

*Swsssh*

"..." Adrien held the doors shut, taking deep breaths. _That was close. Really close._ Adrien pulled out a pastry, ripping the plastic for Tikki to feast on. "I wonder where Marinette was?"

"But I think Alya makes a nice fox." Tikki hummed, munching on the macaroon.

"Yes, but Marinette wouldn't almost get me de-transformed in broad daylight." Adrien sighed. He'll need to head back to Master Fu then sneak back to his bedroom and try not to dwell on thoughts of why Lady Noire was subtly flirting with Alya. 'Is she bi or is m'lady actually lesbian? Did she awaken tonight or am I overthinking everything?'

"It's night time, Adrien." Tikki pointed out and Adrien merely nodded, still in his thoughts.

* * *

...

When Lady Noire visited his bedroom the next day (around night time), Adrien watched the feline hero curl at the edge of his bed like a house cat. The Ladyblog caught some photos of last night's akuma and Alya's ladybugs are chatting about the new dynamic between Lady Noire and this **Rena Rouge**. It left a foul taste when he read some of the comments talking about these two being in a relationship.

...

"Something wrong?" Lady Noire asked and Adrien shifted to the right to see Lady Noire kneeling at the edge of his bed, bending down and resting her hands on his bed.

"N-nothing.." Adrien pulled the cover as much as he could, trying not to think of his current tension-filled night. His feet is between Lady Noire's legs. If she dipped her head, Lady Noire could rest her head on his chest and hear his hammering heartbeat. 'Why are you like this? Like... Like a real cat?'

"It's not nothing with how you're acting." Lady Noire pointed out before slowly resting her left hand to rest at the small space between Adrien and the wall. She scooted up but not enough for Adrien, asking in a soft whisper. "Is it because of the new girl?"

" **Adrien?** Are you still awake?" Nathalie asked and Adrien quickly pulled the blanket and covered him and Lady Noire completely. Adrien fearful Nathalie might enter and wish to look at him, lunged and clung to Lady Noire to create one huge figure.

"I am. Is something wrong, Nathalie?" Adrien called back. Lady Noire wiggled from his hold, trying to get comfortable. _Adrien did not want this._

"You'll need to wake up at 7 tomorrow for the Summer photo shoot." Nathalie did enter the room, but she didn't open the lights. _Oh thank god._

"Noted. Good night!" Adrien wanted her to leave ASAP and why is Lady Noire's breath affecting hi-

"Good night." Nathalie left and Adrien counted one to five before letting go of the feline.

...

"You know..." Lady Noire muttered, eyes peering through the blanket and staring at Adrien. Adrien stared right back, realizing her head is resting on his right arm. "I think I've met Rena before and I didn't want her to feel lost so I stuck by her side. I wanted her to feel confident."

"That's nice of you." Adrien's breath hitched when Lady Noire sat up and pushed herself forward, resting an arm on his chest.

"I'm sure you'd do the same." Lady Noire smiled and Adrien wonders how she can be so open. "Besides, she's the first person Bug chose all by himself. I didn't want to ruin his efforts."

'My heart.' Adrien forgot he told that to Lady Noire while they were grabbing the items.

"And he kept staring at her...!" Lady Noire gasped, leaning close and really! _She really should stop inching closer with those kissable lips_. Lady Noire asked, "Do you think bug is replacing me?"

"No! H-he wouldn't." Adrien lowered his tone after the loud exclamation, raising his hand to scratch where Rena scratched. Lady Noire tilted her head, purring and headbutting his hand. "He'd be an idiot for replacing you."

"Hmm~" Lady Noire rests her head on his chest, purring as Adrien scratched near the cat ear.

"Noire. You need to go ~~before I change my mind~~." Adrien muttered. His head is no longer filled with Rena, but with how close and warm his partner is. The dark feelings in him is also dissipating for something equally unpleasant. _Unpleasant because Lady Noire will embarrass him if she noticed **it**._ Adrien wished he could control his hormones but it's impossible. 'Nino is right. Noire's thighs are to die for.'

"Night, my prince." Lady Noire gave a quick peck on his forehead before getting off his bed, through sliding her skintight bodysuit against him. ~~Here lies Adrien Agreste.~~ Lady Noire walked towards the window and whispered with a smile. " _See you tomorrow._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Cat!Mari is getting more and more affected by the miraculous. She doesn't even stutter towards her crush if this might deter her from getting scratches. @_@


End file.
